


What About You?

by Vyxyn



Series: Tumblr Quick Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek got hurt, M/M, Stiles looks after his bae, Vyxyn quick fic, but not badly, originally on Tumblr, upset stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Stiles tends to Derek after a supernatural fight.





	What About You?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic I wrote on Tumblr. Thought I'd add this here, along with a few others. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles angrily swipes at the already healed cuts on Derek’s arms. He’s fighting to keep the tears from unleashing, letting them build up like a dam.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles shakes his head, lips pursed in frustration. “No Derek, you don’t get to talk.”

 

Derek sighs. “I’m fine. Everything has already healed. I’m ok.”

 

Stiles throws the antiseptic laced wipe on the ground and pushes Derek as hard as he can. 

 

“That may be the case asshole, but you still should have waited for backup!”

 

Derek tries to grab Stiles by the shoulders, but the spark gives him another shove.

 

“Why do you keep doing this Derek? You go in by yourself, claws all a-blazing, without stopping to think whether that’s a good idea or not. I know you’re the big bad Alpha and everything, but you have to remember you have a pack now. You can’t keep risking yourself like that. What would they do without you?”

 

Derek stops and looks at Stiles. His hands are in white-knuckled fists at his side, the tears he was trying to hold back are now streaming down his face. His shoulders are stiff, and his entire body is shaking. Stiles is looking at Derek with fear in his eyes, bottom lip trembling.

 

“What about you?”

 

Stiles relaxes slightly in confusion. “What about me? This isn’t about me!”

 

Derek takes a step forward. “What about you Stiles? What would you do without me?”

 

Stiles lets out a sob. “I couldn’t Derek. I couldn’t be without you. Please don’t do anything like this again. PLEASE. I need you to stay in one piece.”

 

Derek smiles. He cups Stiles’ cheek and brushes away the tears with his thumb. The shaking has stopped, but the tears remain, and a hopeful look graces Stiles’ face.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Derek cups Stiles’ other cheek and leans in to lightly kiss Stiles’ flushed lips.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t think.”

 

“No, you didn’t you jerk. Now I think you should kiss me again.”

 

Derek sighs. “Gladly.”


End file.
